Data storage technology over the years has evolved from a direct attached storage model (DAS) to using remote computer storage models, such as Network Attached Storage (NAS) and Storage Area Network (SAN). With the direct storage model, the storage is directly attached to the workstations and applications servers, but this creates numerous difficulties with administration, backup, compliance, and maintenance of the directly stored data. These difficulties are alleviated at least in part by separating the application server/workstations form the storage medium, for example, using a computer storage network.
A typical NAS system includes a number of networked servers (e.g., nodes) for storing client data and/or other resources. The servers may be accessed by client devices (e.g., personal computing devices, workstations, and/or application servers) via a network such as, for example, the Internet. Specifically, each client device may issue data access requests (e.g., corresponding to read and/or write operations) to one or more of the servers through a network of routers and/or switches. Typically, a client device uses an IP-based network protocol, such as Common Internet File System (CIFS) and/or Network File System (NFS), to read from and/or write to the servers in a NAS system.
Conventional NAS servers include a number of data storage hardware components (e.g., hard disk drives, processors for controlling access to the disk drives, I/O controllers, and high speed cache memory) as well as an operating system and other software that provides data storage and access functions. In addition, they can include persistent storage cache devices that provide faster access to data compared to hard disk drives and persistency through reboots, which is not possible with DRAM cache memory. However, in the event of an unexpected reboot, data blocks in the persistent cache and on the hard disk can end up out-of-sync.